


Hana

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle





	Hana

I walk at the park, alone. It's 5 in the evening, and it's Saturday. I have nothing else to do as I live alone and I don't really really agree with the idea of working during weekend so I just walk alone. It feel nice, to see the kids running around, some of them playing with seasaw, and swings, some even sliding down the slides, the kids voice laughing while playing. It's nice. I feel envious with kids, as they easily made friends while me, hardly to expand my circle of friend.

 

I, Minatozaki Sana, an executive manager in one of the biggest company at Seoul, South Korea. My friends are all busy as one of them actually a full time model, and another one had to instruct a dance class. 

 

I sit at the bench, still looking around, feel a little jealous to see the kids run to their parents and they hugged each other. I miss my family who I left at Japan to pursue my dream, gain experience at foreign country. And I feel jealous because of my pathetic love life.

 

I'm in love with my own officemate but she always rejected me. She's fine if I asked her to go out for lunch together, but she always politely reject it if I asked her to go out for dinner or hang out during weekend. I do wondering if she's probably already has someone in her life, a lover to be exact but she deny it. It made me feel more curious but I just assume that she's a home person.

 

"Sana?" A voice interrupting me. Wait, this voice feel familiar. I look at the owner of the voice. _Dahyun._

 

"Dahyun." I smile at her, and she gladly smile back. Dahyun. The one that I had been chasing. Damn, in fact I am in love with her. My heart beating so fast when she sit beside me, closely.

 

"You come here alone?" She asked. I nodded.

 

"My friends are busy and I live alone so it's bored." I explain. She smile, looking around at the park.

 

"How about you?" I asked when she just stay silent.

 

"I came here with--"

 

"Mom!" A kid run toward us, while giggling before jump onto Dahyun's lap.

 

_Mom? That kid just call her mom? She's married? And have a daughter?_

 

"Y--your daughter?" I asked, stuttering as trying to process on what just happened. She nodded, hugging the little girl tightly and planted lots of kisses at the little girl's face. The younger girl giggling every time Dahyun's lips touch her face. The sight is adorable, a little too adorable for me. I can't help but smile, thinking who's the lucky guy that win her heart.

 

"Hana, this is aunty Sana. She's my friend and we work together." she introduce her little girl to me. A small hand pointed to me, which I gladly take it. The small girl look at me, with smile plastered at her lips. That smile really looks like Dahyun.

 

"Hello, I'm Hana. My mom talk about you, a lot." she said, causing Dahyun to pinch her little arm softly but the girl just giggle.

 

"Hello Hana. I'm Sana. I hope she tell you all the nice thing about me." I smile at the small girl. That girl hope off from Dahyun's lap and suddenly she sit at my lap, which make me surprised at first but I let her anyway.

 

"Hana, it's not nice. Come here." Dahyun try to console her daughter to get off from my lap but I secured the youngest around my arm, hug her tighter.

 

"It's okay Dahyun. I don't mind it." Hana stick her tongue out to Dahyun and Dahyun rolled her eyes. I love their bonding. They're not really looks like mother and daughter at all, probably because Dahyun is young. Have a family at such a young age. My heart feel uneasy. It's not Dahyun's fault, she never know my real feeling, although I feel a little betrayed as she never told me she's married and have daughter.

 

"My mom said, she choose Hana as my name because of you." Hana's voice softly hit my ears. I look at her, "Really?"

 

She nodded. Dahyun too busy looking for something inside her bag then she look at me.

 

"Sana, can you help me to look after Hana for awhile. I think I left my phone in the car." she said. I nodded, "Sure."

 

She smile at me, take out her car key and put her bag beside me before run to the car park. My attention now is on Hana. That young girl just look at her mom before her mom finally disappear from her vision, then she look at me.

 

"You're pretty." she said, while poking my cheek. I can feel my cheek heated.

 

"You came here with your mom? Where's your dad?" I asked. There's slight sadness trace at her face, but she smile again. Ah, she really looks like Dahyun a lot. She take my hand, playing with my finger.

 

"I don't have dad." she said, softly. I was taken aback. Was Dahyun's husband died? Or, did Dahyun-- But I brush it off. I shouldn't interfere in her life, don't I?

 

"I'm sorry." I held her hand tighter. A soft smile appear from the small lips. She's adorable.

 

"It's okay. Mom said, I shouldn't be sad about it. Actually, I feel bad for mom." Hana sure a little kid who knows her words so well. Perhaps because only Dahyun that raised her alone.

 

"Why you feel like that?"

 

"She's young. But she had to raise me." the girl pouted. I just smile. Such an angel. I pinch her cheek then I kiss it making the little girl giggle.

 

"That's because she love you. She's your mom, right?" she nodded.

 

"I like you aunty Sana. No wonder mom like you too." I can feel my cheek heated, and clear my throat. What does she means by that?

 

"Sana! Sorry had to burdened to you look after Hana." Dahyun shouted while running toward us. Her cheek looks red, probably because of running and the weather quite hot. She's panted, standing in front of me.

 

"It's okay. Hana is such a nice kid and adorable. I had fun talking to her." I said, reassuring that I'm fine with it. She just smile. Hana jumped off from my lap.

 

"Mom, I want to go there. Mimi and Yuri waiting for me." she said. Dahyun brush Hana's hair that cover her forehead, and kiss it making the little to flinched.

 

"You're embarassing me, mom." she said making Dahyun to pull her and hug her tighter and kiss her all over her face and the younger girl screaming loudly while laughing.

 

"Be careful okay?" Dahyun said, and Hana just nodded before run toward her friends. I just witness everything, and I admire my view. She look at me, wiping the imaginary dust at her lap, before looking at me.

 

"Is it too much for you to take?" she asked.

 

"Not at all. I'm quite surprised, but Hana is adorable. She sure take so much after you."

 

"So, you're saying that I'm adorable?" she teased. I scoffed, look away, at Hana to be precise. Watching that kid running around the park with her friends.

 

"She's not really my daughter." she said, breaking the silence between us. I look at her, feeling confused. What does she mean by that? She probably sense that I'm feeling curious, she smile.

 

"Remember five years ago when I lost my brother with his wife?"

 

_Ah, of course I remember._

 

I nodded.

 

"Hana is their daughter. They were rushing to the hospital as my sister in law almost giving birth to Hana. But the car that my brother drove lost control. The only one who survived is Hana." she explain. I grab her hand, hold it tighter.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. I'm glad that they let me take care of Hana. She's like my real daughter. I love her and if you met my sister in law, you can tell Hana is more like her. Except her smile. That smile took after me." she said proudly. I just giggles.

 

"That's why most of people who met us will think that Hana is my real daughter. Which I'm glad. As I don't want Hana feel like she's not. She's my daughter, now and forever." I nodded. And feel amazed with her dedication. Raising a child on her own for the past five years. I feel small beside her. She really someone with a big heart.

 

"That explain why you never accepted when I asked you out, doesn't it?" I asked. She smile before nodded.

 

"I'm sorry for that. I have to pick Hana from the daycare and during weekend, most of the time I spend it with her. Usually we will visit my parents. But this week my parents on vacation, so I bring Hana here. It's fun to see her befriend, laughing. She lost her parents since such a young age. She knows everything about her parents. I never hide it. And she accepted it." 

 

I watch Hana from far, she's now playing at the swing, and a friend of her push the swing smoothly. And I smile. That kid is strong enough.

 

"Hana told me something just now." I said. She look at me, "Really? What is it?"

 

"About why you choose Hana as her name." I swear I can see her cheek turn to shade of pink. Adorable.

 

"What does she said?"

 

"She said you choose that name because of me."

 

"Well, she's not lying." 

 

I can feel my heart beat faster.

 

"And why is that?" I asked.

 

"Because when every time I called her, at least I can feel like I'm calling you." she answered, looking at me. Smiling before standing up.

 

"It's almost dinner time. Hana sure get hungry after this. Do you want to join us? I was thinking to eat soy sauce marinated crab." she asked, as I'm froze with what she just said, but snapped out when she asked that.

 

"Is it okay for me to join? I don't want to ruin mother daughter bonding time." she just chuckles.

 

"Perhaps, it can turn to mothers daughter bonding time." she said, emphasizing the word mothers. Which once again made me blush before nodded, agree with her offer.

 

"Hana probably will be so happy if she knows that you will join us for dinner." she said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And Dahyun is right, as Hana now keep holding onto my hand, dragging me around with her.

 

"Aunty Sana." she called me, stop her step. I look at her, before lowered down, so I can look at her straight into her eyes.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you mind, if I call you mummy?" she asked. I'm kind of taken aback, look at Dahyun.

 

"Hana, it's not--"

 

"Sure. You can call me, mummy." I cut Dahyun's words, looking at Hana and kiss her cheek. She's smiling widely before her tiny arm wrap around my neck.

 

"I have two mom now!" Hana hug me tighter and she kissed my cheek. From the edge of eyes, I can see Dahyun smiling too.

 

I lift Hana as we walk to the restaurant. And I can feel fingers intertwining with my free hand causing me to stiffened for a moment. But when I look at her, she just look at the front, keep walking. Somehow, I feel like I belongs to a family. And this is like my small family. Hana snuggle closer to my shoulder as I carrying her, and Dahyun held my hand tigher while her other hand carrying our bags.

 

_It feel like perfect family._

 

We arrived at the restaurant and I put Hana to sit beside Dahyun. But she get up and sit beside me instead.

 

"Hana, come sit here. Don't disturb aunty Sana." Dahyun said. I smile.

 

"I'm her mummy now. Not just aunty Sana." I corrected her.

 

"But--"

 

"It's okay Dahyun. I don't mind it."

 

And she just stay silent. Watching Hana smiling sheepishly beside me. I smear Hana's hair making her pout but then she smile brightly again when I pouted too. Dahyun just stare at us, with smile plastered at her lips, not leaving even for a moment.

 

"Mummy." Hana called me.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

 

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

 

I giggle, before shaking my head, "I don't have any."

 

"Then, is there any chance for mom?" I can clearly hear a spurr from Dahyun's side. She's currently sipping water and almost spat it out. She quickly grab the napkin and wipe her mouth.

 

"I'm sorry. The water went to the wrong hole."

 

And Hana laugh loudly making Dahyun to glare at her. And I, still dazed because of Hana's question.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for today, Sana." Dahyun whisper, as she already successfully put Hana on bed. I just stare at Hana who sleeping soundly. Her angelic face. She's too pure. I turn my gaze to Dahyun, smiling at her.

 

"It's fine with me. Hana is such a nice kid, and she's lucky to have you as her mom." I can see her smile, and she held my hand. Leading both of us to walk out of the room.

 

"Do you want to drink anything?" she asked.

 

"Plain water will do." I answered. She nodded and disappear to the kitchen. I look around her simple but cozy apartment. I look at the photos that hanging at the wall. Photos of Hana since she still a baby. And photos of Dahyun with Hana. It's too cute! I smile with admiration.

 

"She's such adorable baby, didn't she?" her voice startled me. But I quickly nodded, agree with her.

 

"I would love to have a daughter like her too." I said. She put down the glasses of water and stand behind me, before slowly wrapped her arm around my waist. My body stiffened with her sudden action.

 

"W--what are you doing?" I asked.

 

"Just to find confirmation."

 

"What confirmation?"

 

"That my feeling is mutual."

 

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

 

"You know, I always wanted to go out with you. I always wanted to tell you the truth about me. But, I know. You're still young to take responsibilities to raise Hana with me. And even if the feeling is mutual, it must be hard for you to accept it too right?" she confessed. I'm speechless.

 

"But, I do feel like you're one of us now. The way you treated Hana, I can see you're sincere about it." she continued, buried her face at my shoulder.

 

"I like you since six years ago when we met each other for the first time. I was about to confessed to you the day I lost my brother and sister in law. But, I know, Hana needs me more than I need myself. I held back my confession." She pull away, and I'm still froze. She now standing in front of me.

 

"I'm probably too late. 5 years, everything can happen right? But, it's better late than never, they say. So, Sana, I love you. Since the day we met each other, when you start working at our office, until now, when I already has 5 years old daughter, and probably forever because there's no one, no one made me feel this way, like what you did to me."

 

She smile, with a sad gaze.

 

"Dahyun--"

 

"Sana, it's okay if you can't--"

 

I don't know what came into me, but she totally shut her mouth when I pull her for a kiss, and yes, I kiss her lips. Her lips on my lips and I don't know what happened, and how's her reaction as I close my eyes tightly, feeling the softness of her lips against mine but I know, I already answered her.

 

_The feeling is mutual, my dear Kim Dahyun._

 

_I love you too._

 

_And I will love Hana too._


End file.
